swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Achievements
Achievements are goals in the game that were designed for players to pursue, or achieve. Most achievements in Swords & Potions come with a reward; like gold pieces or recipes. You can see your achievements and their progress in Achievements window, invoked by pressing the trophy in your HUD. There are also hidden achievements, they aren't listed in Achievements window, but information about earning them appears in News window and some of those achievements their reward button show up after the trigger has been reached. Achievements list Shopkeeper achievements Daily shopper (Hidden achievement) Sell 40 items or more in a day. Reward: Unknown. Profiteer (Hidden achievement) Sell 10 items over market value in a day. Reward: None. Price chopper '(Hidden achievement) Sell 10 items under market value in a day. Reward: None. 'Full shop (Hidden achievement) Own all four work areas. Reward: None. Efficient (Hidden achievement) Have a selling rate of 70% of the customers or higher for 7 days Reward: None. Upgrader Upgrade all your bins to an average of 40. Reward: 40 of each rare/ tier 3 resource. Stockpiler (Hidden achievement) Keep 25 of one item type in stock. Reward: None. Flea market (Hidden achievement) Have 100 different items in stock. NOTE: actually awarded for having 100 of one item in stock. Reward: Temporary Customer Boost (higher famous skill). Negotiator You have successfully haggled or suggested during a transaction more than 500 times. Reward: Gold pieces (10k). Expert negotiator (Hidden achievement) You have successfully haggled or suggested during a transaction more than 2,500 times. Reward: Boost in Mercantile skill of 7 gamedays. Master negotiator (Hidden achievement) You have successfully haggled or suggested during a transaction more than 10,000 times. Reward: Blue bird shield recipe. Merchant You have sold items for a total of 100,000 gold pieces. Reward: Gold pieces (10k). Expert merchant (Hidden achievement). You have sold items for a total of 10,000,000 gold pieces. Reward: Temporary Boost (Mercantile: 7-10 gamedays). Master merchant (Hidden achievement). You have sold items for a total of 1,000,000,000 gold pieces. Reward: Dragon leather recipe Researcher You have discovered 100 recipes. Reward: Gold pieces (10k). Expert researcher (Hidden achievement) You have discovered 200 recipes. Reward: Boost with silver tongue skill for 7 gamedays. [[Master researcher|'Master researcher']] (Hidden achievement) You have Discovered 300 Recipes Reward: Recipe - Apocalypscion. [[Omniscient|'Omniscient']] (Hidden achievement) Discover all recipes (Note: achieved with 384/387 recipes (before oct 27 update)) Reward: None. [[Quest giver|'Quest Giver']] (Hidden achievement) Promote 500 quests Reward: None. Player's achievements Guild master (Hidden achievement) Lead a guild of 10 or more members for 100 gamedays. Reward: None Famous Reach a reputation level of 100. Reward: Recipe - Gungnir. High roller (Hidden achievement) Go bankrupt and save yourself. NOTE: Requires 100 tokens Reward: None. Agile Complete all the quests. Reward: Gold pieces (Unknown amount). Teamster (Hidden achievement) Stay 7 days or more in a 20 member guild. Reward: None. Guild income Reach a weekly revenue totalling more than 20,000,000 gold pieces with your guild. Reward: Recipe - Deathbringer (All members will get the recipe no matter how the revenue was achieved). Crafter achievements Team work Create more than 1,000 items requiring more than one crafter. Reward: Recipe - Lionheart. Partner (Hidden achievement) Spend 100,000 points on ally improvements. Reward: None. Planner (Hidden achievement) Reach the end of the day with empty bins when you started with full ones. Reward: Unknown. Factory (Hidden achievement) Create more than 30 items in one day. Reward: None. Below hard line is there for readability. Please do not remove. Thug achievements Vandal Vandalize other shops 250 times. Reward: Temporary Offensive Boost (7 game days) Bully Intimidate other shops' employees 250 times. Reward: Temporary Boost (Unknown) Thief Steal from other shops 250 times. Reward: Temporary Offensive Boost (7 game days) Dominator (Hidden Achievement) Keep a spy bonus against same player for 7 days. Reward: None. [[Infamous|'Infamous']] (hidden achievement) Being succesfully attacked by other player's thugs for 1000 times. Reward: Temporary Defensive Boost (7 game days) Protector (hidden achievement) Succesfully defending against other player's thugs for 250 times. Reward: Temporary Defensive Boost (7 game days) Gangster Use a thug's services 1,000 times. Reward: Temporary Offensive Boost (7 game days) Spy Spy other shops 250 times. Reward: Temporary Offensive Boost (7 game days) Slave driver (Hidden achievement) Hire more than 20 workers. Reward: None. Crafter's level Veteran blacksmith Employ a level 90 blacksmith. Reward: Recipe - Masamura. Veteran carpenter Employ a level 90 carpenter. Reward: Recipe - Moon stone staff. Veteran tailor Employ a level 90 tailor. Reward: Recipe - Sky mantle. Veteran sorceress Employ a level 90 sorceress. Reward: Recipe - Rebirth potion. Workshops Forge Fully improve the blacksmiths' work area. Reward: You can buy 250 token little baby dragon (+Learning/Innovation/Cooperation for bsmith). Woodshop Fully improve the carpenter's work area. Reward: You can buy 250 token little puppy (+Learning/Innovation/Cooperation for carp). Tailorshop Fully improve the tailor's work area. Reward: You can buy 250 token little kitty (+Learning/Innovation/Cooperation for tailor). Laboratory Full improve the sorceress' work area. Reward: You can buy 250 token mushrhum (+Learning/Innovation/Cooperation for sorc)). Decorator Fully improve your shop aware, that this includes all 4 of 250 tokens upgrades! You don't need to upgrade bricks or trim paint. Reward: 7 in-game days crafting boost for your workers. Category:Achievements Category:Recipes Category:Co-op recipe Category:Workers Category:Blacksmith Category:Carpenter Category:Tailor Category:Sorceress